User blog:HcFortan/Fake Article: Crash Bandicoot (Game Boy)
Crash Bandicoot is a platform game made by Naughty Dog/ViEX in 1999 for Game Boy/Game Boy Color. It's the first handheld game in the Crash Bandicoot series. It also gained a Japan-only sequel called Crash Bandicoot 2: Aratana bōken! Gō! Gameplay A lot of things, like plot and setting, were taken from the original game. Although game had also some variables taken from the second game, like Nitro Crates, Warp Room and Crystals. Crash has the typical limited first-game abilities, like Spin and Jump. Story Story is same as the first game's with few differences. Dr. Neo Cortex has kidnapped Tawna, and Crash has to save her by travelling through All 3 Islands and fight Cortex's minions. This time though Aku Aku has nothing to do with plot what-so-ever. And Crash has to collect Power Crystals like in the second game to access to the next level. Crash also can collect secret tokens to get a gem, how you can get into fourth island, a secret world never seen before in any other Crash Game. Levels Many of the Levels in the game are basically similar to the levels in Original Game. Some of them even have same name. But this time like in Crash 2, levels can be accessed via Warp Rooms and not via map-like style like in the first game. There are four warp rooms, twenty levels, fiveth warp room with five bonus levels which could be accessed if player has collected all the Gems in the game and four boss levels. New In-Game Features * Aku Aku works differently in this game. Instead of becoming a flying mask around Crash. Crash gets a hitpoint, which is displayed as an Aku Aku Icon in the down-left corner. Crash can collect only three masks or "hit-points". But unlike in the other games, Crash does not go invisible after three masks, but getting thru the level with all the three masks gives player an extra life. * Game features tokens, that are shaped like Tiki Mask. Every level has 3 secret tokens, If player collects all the tokens in the level, he gets a gem at the end of the level. After collecting all the gems from that warp room, you'll open a level in 5th Warp Room. (5th Warp Room can't be accessed until you've defeated final boss.) After collecting all the tokens from four secret levels, you'll unlock fifth level called "Golden Hall", which is the hardest level in the game. At the end of the level you find Tawna and then the "true game ending" comes. Items * Wumpa Fruit * Crystals * Basic Crate * Arrow Crate * Aku Aku Crate * ? Crate * Crash Crate * TNT Crate * Nitro Crate * Secret Tiki Tokens * Gems Characters Crash Bandicoot is, like the name states, the main protagonist of the game. Manual tells that he's "slowminded but courageous enough to take a dangerous task". Tawna Bandicoot is the "Distressed Damsel" of the game. Crash must save him from Dr. Cortex. She is only seen in the intro sequence and at the end of "Golden Hall" Bonus level. Dr. Neo Cortex is the main antagonist and the final boss of the game. He kidnapped Tawna for unknown reasons, and Crash tries to save him. Dr. N. Brio is Cortex's loyal helper, but strangely he isn't boss in the game. But he appears in the intro and has a level named after him. Category:Blog posts